Recently, as an interface of display devices or the like, sensors configured to detect contacting or approaching of an object such as a finger have been put into practical use. As an example of such sensors, a touch panel including a pair of frame electrodes provided on an outer side of a data entry area, to detect the coordinates of an entry point has been disclosed.
Incidentally, when a plurality of displays and/or control switches need to be installed in a limited space such as a cockpit, in some cases, it is difficult to arrange them therein, which may cause degradation of operability.